With the rapid development of mobile Internet technologies and the rapid growth of popularizing rate of mobile phones, more and more users use mobile browser clients to search and browse the Internet, and the demand is also growing.
Currently, there are two modes for mobile browser clients to access webpages: a direct connection mode and a transit mode. A direct connection mode refers that a mobile browser client creates directly Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connection with a target website to be accessed using Hypertext Transport Protocol (HTTP) through a mobile network to exchange data. A transit mode refers that a mobile browser client creates TCP connection with a transit server using HTTP or other protocols, and then the transit server sends a HTTP request received from the mobile browser client to a target website server through some form of proxy and transmits the response returned from the target website server to the mobile browser client.
Comparing to the direct connection mode, the transit mode not only saves more network flow by using multiple methods, but also responds faster to the users' requests, bringing better user experience. Low end mobile phones that account for a big percentage of market share have low capacity memory and poor processing ability of Central Processing Unit (CPU). The mobile browser client cannot run JavaScript (JS) and render webpages. Therefore, the transit mode may be the best mode for the mobile browser client to access the webpages.
However, the existing technologies for webpage accessing have certain limitations. For example, under the existing networking mechanism, a website may be deployed in multiple network environments. But, in the transit mode of existing technology, the transit server sends the HTTP request received from the mobile browser client to a target website server only using some form of proxy, and the transit server and the target website server may belong to different network environments, resulting in slower access speed and less access efficient.
The disclosed methods and devices are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.